


Falling In Love With Your Captor

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Romance, Tentacle Dick, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “...Tell me why,” he ordered in a softer tone than the gruff manner he seemed to always speak to Flug with.“Well, it's because... I...  I...” Flug hesitated, butterflies in his stomach making it hard to go on. He fought through them, nonetheless. “I love you, Black Hat... Sir.”





	1. "Confessions"

“Clean it up.”

 

Flug was in shock, staring at the fragments of his invention at his boss' feet.

There had been nothing wrong with his Love Gun. There was no fatal flaw in its creation. It served its purpose, which was to make the target fall in love with its user. There was even a way to reverse the effects. But Black Hat had just thrown it down, and it had shattered. Four ceaseless days of work, on the ground, nothing but garbage now.

 

“ _NOW, FLUG!_ ” the villain spat impatiently.

 

That was all it took for said doctor to dive to his knees, scrambling about to pick up the pieces of his latest failure. His fingers fumbled as he tried to hurry, and the occasional piece was dropped only to be snatched back up again.

 

“ _Love_? Really, doctor? Even if it could, in your hypothesis, make a useful weapon, there's no place for something so sentimental and ridiculous in this house, nor in my arsenal.”

 

Black Hat fixed his tie, and the motion was picked up out of the corner of the inventor's eyes. Flug flinched, flinging a few pieces into the air as his arms swing up to cover his head out of instinct. The villain didn't hit him often, surprisingly, but it was moments like this, when Black Hat was acting weird, that things got unpredictable. When his boss scoffed and folded his arms, the doctor realized he wasn't going to be hit, so he lowered his arms, and scurried over to pick up the pieces that he threw accidentally. The fragments were stored in his pockets, so as to have just hurried and gotten the pieces out of Black Hat's sight.

 

Flug wanted to know why love was such a weird topic for the villain. He could get that evil doesn't exactly take a shine to love, but the way the boss was behaving, it was almost as if he were ashamed that love existing was an option for him. He slowly stood, head hanging as he made his way nervously back over to Black Hat.

 

“S-Sir... I know it isn't my place to ask, b-but... If a hero was distracted with love, wouldn't that make it that much easier to, you know.... Er... Finish them off...?” Flug offered, stuttering as he spoke and hugging his arm to his side with the other.

 

Black Hat gave him a strange look, as if he were hurt, then looked off to the side as if remembering something.

 

“When someone loves you, it just makes them persistently annoying... Always worried for your safety... Always asking so many questions... Always telling you that they care,” he sighs, pausing a moment before continuing in a low tone. “People expect more of you when they care about you. And they won't leave you alone, not even for a moment. I don't want to deal with it, even for a moment, that's all.”

 

The doctor felt a pang of hurt. Despite being held against his will for so long, Flug had taken a romantic interest in his boss. Sure, he was positively wicked at any given point in time, and he could be an absolute dick. But there were those brief, discreet moments where he could see a glimmer of the real Black Hat. He could tell from how he tried to one-up everyone that Black Hat just wanted to be admired. And there were the times when he was giddy over a new invention; seeing him become so joyous gave the doctor hope. Flug should have known better, though. Even if the evildoer had interest in matters of the heart, what were the odds of a villain supreme falling for someone as lowly as his inventor? Tears stung his eyes, and he looked down with disappointment.

 

“A-Ah... I... I see...” he choked out, just barely managing the words. His tears overflowed from his eyes, slipping out beneath his goggles to soak his bag.

 

At his response, Black Hat snapped his gaze back to the other male, catching a glimpse of the water stains under his eyes.

 

“Well, why are you upset _this time_ , Flug? Why do you care what I think of love?” his boss inquired sternly, stepping closer to the bag-headed doctor with narrowed eyes.

 

“I... Don't, sir. I was just...”

 

“Just what?” Black Hat interrupted, now standing mere inches away from the doctor.

 

When Flug saw how close he was, he gave a little squeak and attempted to back up, but instead tripped on his shoelace, which had come untied during his scrambling about before. He, unfortunately, went sailing backwards, but in an automatic response to trying not to fall, he grabbed hold of the villain's jacket. Black Hat gave a cry of surprise as he was wrenched from his standing position, falling forward. They both braced themselves for the collision, Black Hat throwing his hands out to try to break the fall, and Flug squeezing his eyes shut tight.

 

After they hit the ground, the shooting pain down Flug's spine caused him to give a small grunt, and he kept his eyes closed, as if he was still waiting for the fall. When he finally opened them, he was greeted with the view of Black Hat leaning down over him. Where he expected an angry glare, though, there was an unreadable expression on the villain's face. His arms were on either side of Flug's head. The doctor's heart hammered away in his chest, his stomach knotting as he realized he couldn't get out of this position, away from the uncomfortable closeness. But even if he wanted to, he was frozen to the spot. The way Black Hat stared down at him was paralyzing. They both stayed quiet a while, and by now, the evildoer had put two and two together about Flug's reaction moments before the fall.

 

Without a word, the current paper bag that Black Hat mandated Flug wore to conceal his identity was torn from the doctor's head, as were his dark goggles, and tossed aside. Mousy, matted hair, and a freckled face were revealed. Brilliant blue eyes looked away almost instantaneously, and their owner turned his head away shortly thereafter. Anything to avoid meeting the eyes that greedily took in every detail of his visage.

 

“No. Look at me...”

 

Black Hat grabbed Flug's chin gently, turning his head so the doctor's gaze would meet his own. The feeling of the villain's hand on his face caused heat to flush his pale cheeks. He swallowed hard, realizing this whole time he had been clutching the other's black jacket by the collar, so the doctor quickly relinquished his grip, uttering an apology. He laid his arms by his sides stiffly, unsure of what to do.

 

The villain slowly brushed Flug's long bangs from his eyes. But before the doctor could react to this, or even flinch, the evildoer's lips were firmly pressing into his. His eyes widened, as surprisingly smooth lips bore into his own. What was going on?? Just a moment ago, his boss had been berating love. But here he was, kissing the timid male. Why had he said all that stuff, just to turn around and do this? He had no time to think any more deeply about all of this, though. All he knew was that the person he had feelings for was currently smooching him, so it was time to react.

 

Gingerly, the younger male's lips brushed against his employer's. Black Hat must have been a little relieved he returned the motion, because his lips untensed, and he skimmed them across the doctor's. Soon, their lips were tirelessly working into one another's, and it was all Flug could do to catch his breath. He was panting slightly into the kiss, before suddenly, Black Hat stopped the contact, pulling back slightly, and looking down at his employee with half lidded eyes.

 

“...Tell me why,” he ordered in a softer tone than the gruff manner he seemed to always speak to Flug with.

 

His face burned like an oven as the answer came to mind, and there was a moment of hesitation. This could all be some twisted joke. Black Hat could be just manipulating him, to get some new dirt on Flug, so as to have yet another thing to mock him for. This thought stung. Tears welled up in his eyes, and his throat grew tight. He tried to answer, but words would not find him. Black Hat searched his eyes, and he squirmed slightly at how uncomfortable this made him feel. His tears spilled down his cheeks, and he tried to blink away the remnants. Finally, he decided it would be for the better if he just confessed. At least then, he wouldn't have to hide his feelings anymore...

 

“Well, it's because... I... I...” Flug hesitated, butterflies in his stomach making it hard to go on. He fought through them, nonetheless. “I love you, Black Hat... _Sir_.”

 

He added the 'sir' quickly, as if it would somehow make it more okay for him to admit what he just did, in his own mind.

 

Black Hat sighed, finally letting go of Flug's chin.

 

“I've loved you since the day I saw your face on TV,” he confessed, looking from one brilliant sapphire to the other. “When they were talking about those endless oxygen tanks you made for NASA... I saw you, standing there, grinning like a cute little shit as you were interviewed. And I thought to myself, _'there's a brain I could use, and it comes with a nice face'_. It's part of why I chose you. I know taking you from your home was inexcusable, but I wanted you, damn it. So like I always do, I take what I want, without permission...”

 

And just like that, the impenetrable Black Hat was spilling his guts to Flug, like a spigot flowing with water. Tears streamed down the doctor's cheeks as the other spoke. It sounded almost like his boss was apologizing. He wanted to get mad, yell, tell him that he wouldn't or couldn't forgive him, but he just couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to berate the evildoer. He had never seen him be so soft. It gave Flug a little hope... And a little courage. He wrapped his arms up around the other's broad shoulders, leaning upwards to plant a soft kiss on Black Hat's lips.

 

“None of that matters now.” he mumbled against his employer's lips quietly.

 

If the villain had been talking before, he wasn't now.

 

Black Hat grazed his lips against Flug's, slipping his serpentine tongue out to brush briefly over the doctor's bottom lip. He replaced his tongue quickly with his fangs, however, and gave the other's lip a gentle nibble. Flug brought his own tongue out to trace along his boss' upper teeth, giving a soft sigh as that split tongue came out once again to tease the soft lip held captive between Black Hat's sharp teeth. The villain relinquished the other's lip, however, as Flug leaned back to lay down fully. The older male followed him down, kissing him deeply before using his tongue to part his employee's lips. His hand slid slowly up Flug's shirt, gloved fingers skimming over bare flesh causing the doctor to shudder and gasp softly into Black Hat's mouth. He traced the inventor's rather flat pectoral with his fingertips, tongue swirling around the younger male's flat tongue. Flug writhed under the villain's touch, enjoying the contact immensely.

 

Their make-out was short-lived, though, as a shrill voice neared the lab at breakneck speed.

 

“ _BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_ \--”

 

The two straightened up quickly, untangling their limbs and fixing their clothes. They stood up, Flug taking several steps away from his boss so as not to arouse suspicion.

 

Demencia's grinning head popped around the corner, as she laid eyes on the individual she had been searching for. Black Hat growled in annoyance, partly mad that his fun with the doctor was interrupted, and partly mad because the girl couldn't seem to be away from the villain for more than 15 minutes. Black Hat wasn't the only one feeling aggravated by the bubbly female's appearance, though. Flug rolled his eyes. Couldn't she just buzz off??

 

“ _What?!_ ” Black Hat snapped as his number one fan bounded through the doorway, giggling and drawing close to him. She stuck her tongue out, leaning in close to him.

 

“Dinner is ready~! Come eat with me~!!” She demanded, taking his arm and hugging it to her body. Flug felt a twinge of jealousy as she did this, and he stuffed his hands into his still-full pockets, fingers crammed in around the pieces of his broken invention. Black Hat wasn't having her unwanted display of affection, and he wrenched his arm away from her grasp hastily. He knew the quickest way to be rid of Demencia was to go along with whatever she wanted, though, so he accepted her offer.

 

“Fine. But no touching me!” He snarled, and Demencia cackled gleefully, bouncing over to the door. She waited for him to walk over to the doorway, then bolted down the hall to the dining room. He turned back towards the doctor, rolling his eyes, before giving a toothy grin.

 

“My room, after lights out.~” he hissed seductively, and Flug felt his face heat up. He nodded, heart skipping a beat. Black Hat took his leave after he responded, leaving the doctor alone to think.

 

No innocent thing would be occurring in that room if he went...

 

And he was perfectly fine with this.

 


	2. "Entanglement"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug's stomach knotted, and he took deep, slow breaths as he drew near his destination. In a matter of seconds, it would be just Black Hat and him. They would be alone.
> 
>  
> 
> At night.
> 
>  
> 
> In Black Hat's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a warning: This chapter is mostly smut. There is a tentacle dong, and a top hat that doesn't come off the entire time. If this sort of thing bothers you, please wait for the next chapter. :D Thank you!~

 

Dead silence rang in Flug's ears as he left his lab.

 

It was off to Black Hat's room.

 

The doctor didn't bother sneaking down the decadent hall, despite the hazard of potentially waking Demencia. Her room was just across the way, and if she woke up and came out of her room only to see the inventor, she would bombard him with questions. He wasn't having that. He knew that trying to be quiet would cause him to make more noise than if he just walked casually, so at a leisurely pace, he made his way down the hallway, heading towards the paneled mahogany door at the furthest end.

 

Flug's stomach knotted, and he took deep, slow breaths as he drew near his destination. In a matter of seconds, it would be just Black Hat and him. They would be alone.

 

At night.

 

_In Black Hat's room._

 

That being said, both of them being hot-blooded males, (well, maybe Black Hat was hot-blooded. He wasn't too sure,) they would probably be doing... Things. Especially considering what happened earlier. To neglect the very idea that something sexual could happen would be naive. So he basically had the mindset that they would be getting down and dirty. In fact, the anticipation had been eating at the doctor on and off the rest of that evening. He had never done anything with someone else. As genius as the brunette was, he had no idea what to expect, due to his inexperience. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. But he was excited, as well. Just doing anything with his boss other than the basic work stuff was something to look forward to.

 

Flug popped out of the sea of thoughts flooding his mind as his hand closed in on his employer's doorknob. He hesitated, arm shaking slightly. He swallowed hard, feeling like there was a lump in his throat. Just as his fingers clasped on the golden knob, the door was swung open from the other side, jerking the knob from Flug's hand.

 

There stood Black Hat with a smug, toothy grin on his face. He was wearing a black wifebeater, red heart-print boxers, and black tube socks. And... Oh gosh. Did he _EVER_ take that hat off??

 

“I could hear you _shaking_ all the way from my bed~,” the villain teased. The doctor hung his head in shame.

 

“Sorry, sir... I--”

 

“-- _Ah!_ You don't have to call me sir when it's just the two of us. And come in, won't you?” He cut in, stepping aside to allow his employee passage.

 

Flug meandered in, looking all around. He had never been in his boss' room before. The first thing he noticed was how many portraits of himself cluttered the evildoer's walls. It was far worse than the other rooms in the house. The doctor couldn't help the mandatory eye-roll that he pulled. The second thing he noticed was the pleasant aroma of cinnamon that filled the room. The doctor inhaled deeply, a smile of comfort beneath his bag, his other senses being drowned out for a moment by the scent. After the novelty of its effects wore off, he took in the rest of the room. From the ultra king-sized bed drowned in various pillows ,and draped in red silk and white faux fur, to the black mini-fridge tucked under the inky bedstand, the room was nothing short of incredible.

 

The click of the door and sounds of various locks being locked caught the doctor off-guard, and he jumped and spun to face the noise. But the instant he was fully turned, he was suddenly jerked from his spot full-force, and he let out a cry of surprise. When he shook himself from the state of shock, he realized he was now laid back against silken sheets and a firm mattress, Black Hat above him with a lustful look in his eyes.

 

Before the doctor could process the depth of the situation, a hot mouth was pressed into the crook of his neck, sucking firmly against the soft skin there. This caused him to gasp, and his hands flew up to rest on Black Hat's shoulders. He clawed lightly down the top of his lover's back, which earned him a gentle bite and a rough suck of the neck. A low moan left the doctor's mouth, muffled by his bag slightly. He could feel the smile spread on Black Hat's lips against his neck, and no sooner had the evildoer gave a lengthy lick from now bruised skin up to his partner's jawline had he pulled away, sitting up.

 

Flug was in too much of a daze at first to notice that the villain had taken off all but the doctor's underwear, and was now eyeing the erection he didn't even realize he had with an amused look.

 

“Oh, look at how sensitive you are~...” Black hat purred. Flug realized what he was looking at, gave a squeak, and tried to hide it by cupping his hands over his arousal. His face heated up like a furnace.

 

“Don't be shy. I want to see~.” the villain spoke in a sultry voice, and it did nothing short of make Flug even harder. He shook his head furiously, and Black Hat chuckled.

 

“I have _other methods_ of making you move your hands~,” Black Hat promised in a somehow ominously seductive tone, a sinister smile on his face.

 

Before he could even open his mouth to respond, Flug's neck was under attack again. The villain was mercilessly lapping over the fresh hicky on his neck, afterwards kissing and sucking his way down to Flug's clavicle, inducing squirms and various pleased sounds as he did. He nipped at his collarbone, tracing it with the split in the tip of his tongue. It took everything Flug had in him to keep his monument covered with his hands. He absolutely lost it when his employer sloppily kissed his way to one of the doctor's nipples, though. It took a delicate slurp of the darkened flesh for his hands to instantaneously meet with Black Hat's head, leaving his member free to spring up and pitch a tent in his undergarments.

 

Black Hat smirked victoriously as he used the tips of his tongue to flick the nub he had been doling out attention to, but shifted his affections to trail his tongue down Flug's abdomen. He took his time, especially when he circled the doctor's naval, causing his employee to shudder and tense. Nails gently dug into the back of his neck as he neared the border of fabric that covered his goal.

 

Flug was panting, the sound of his bag crinkling with each heavy breath. He took the initiative to reach a hand up to yank off his bag and goggles, as he was having difficulty breathing. As cool air hit his face, he looked down through heavy eyes to see Black Hat staring up at him with a longing look, head positioned just above the doctor's clothed erection. The inventor couldn't catch his breath with the sight he was met with, and anticipation hammered away in his chest.

 

“ _Black Hat_...” he mumbled breathlessly, rubbing the villain's shoulders.

 

This seemed to encourage said evildoer, because he grasped the elastic top of Flug's underwear, tugging them down to his ankles in one swift motion. The draft on his manhood caused the doctor to shudder, and his member twitched slightly in response. Black Hat licked his lips in anticipation, eyes running over every inch of the exposed, hardened flesh before him.

 

Flug could feel the other's warm breath wash over his dick, and it caused a welling up of precum at the tip of his hardness. As soon as he set sights on the little bead of liquid, Black Hat lapped it up greedily, causing the other male to give a small groan. From this point, he swirled his tongue in a circular motion around his head, wasting no time to wrap his lips around the tip.

 

The hot cavern encasing the end of his sensitive organ caused Flug's hips to jerk responsively, his hands clasping around the back of his boss' neck. He instinctively pulled Black Hat's head down, until his cock went down his throat. He moaned pleasurably, the warm, wet tightness on his arousal feeling amazing, but muttered an apology. The villain didn't even so much as gag as this happened, but his mouth did water, and saliva began dripping down the doctor's shaft and out of the evildoer's mouth. Tears rose in Black Hat's eyes, but he lifted his head and lowered it again, more saliva rolling down to puddle at the base of Flug's member. He began bobbing his head slowly, breathing as he could, and the doctor occasionally increased pressure, so that his cock was buried to the hilt in his boss' throat. The villain applied more jaw pressure when his mouth drew near his employee's head, and he lessened the pressure when he was down at the base. This alone had the doctor thrashing beneath him. He accommodated the doctor and picked up the pace, bringing Flug closer and closer to the precipice of release, making him moan louder and louder, until he pulled away from the grip the other had on his head, member leaving his mouth with a wet pop. A string of saliva lingered, connecting Black Hat's mouth with the doctor's erection.

 

Flug was panting hard, still squirming slightly from all the sexual stimulation he had just been lavished with. While he was recovering, they locked eyes, the doctor's azure eyes clouded with desire. Black Hat took the opportunity to pull off his own clothes, and this was the first time Flug noticed that something was unusual about his partner's anatomy. Where there should have been a stiffy, there was a grey, wriggling, slimy appendage. The rest of his bits looked normal, though. The doctor's eyes grew big, and he sat up straighter than his dick, gawking. This caused Black Hat to snort, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Never seen a tentacle dick before, Flug~?” he teased, posing so that the brunette could get a better view. The inventor was enamored with the writhing organ, and he couldn't help but reach out towards it. As his hand grew closer, it responded by wrapping itself around his hand, coating it with a slime-like liquid. Fascinated, Flug clasped his fingers around it, softly stroking. This was a task in and of itself, as the appendage was slippery, and his hand kept sliding along it uncontrollably. The doctor looked up to be greeted with Black Hat looking down at him with glazed eyes, panting slightly. This caused the heat to crawl up Flug's face, staining his cheeks bright red.

 

“O-Oh... Does that feel good...?” he asked nervously, pausing, though the answer was obvious. Part of him just wanted to hear the other say it. When the villain nodded, Flug continued his work, using slow, slightly jerky motions to caress the tentacle gripping his hand. In a moment of pure curiosity, he leaned forward and gingerly lapped at the tip of the squirming appendage. It... Actually had no defining taste. It had a slightly sweet flavor, but mostly, it tasted like water; nothing. As he went to pull away, the lively member unwrapped itself from Flug's hand, and pried his mouth open, slipping right in. The brunette gagged slightly and tried to jerk away as it forced itself down his throat, but when he heard a groan of pleasure erupt from Black Hat, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to pay back his generous head-giving. The slime made his saliva seem water-thin as he did his best to host the wriggling length in his throat. His eyes watered, tears spilling down his cheeks as he tried his damnedest to relax his throat muscles. The member began pumping itself in and out of his throat, and Flug had to brace himself by gripping the villain's hips. He gagged occasionally, starting to feel nauseated. It was going too fast for him to relax appropriately, let alone breathe...

 

Black Hat must have noticed the doctor looking pretty bad, because he pulled out, panting hard. Flug looked up at him with a somehow innocent expression, face flushed and eyes red and teary. He was gasping for breath, but Black Hat lowered himself to steal a sloppy kiss, tongue lazily invading his employee's mouth. Just as quickly as he kissed him, though, he pressed the doctor back against the bed, and pulled back. The stared into each other's eyes for a while, both in a lusty haze.

 

Black Hat positioned himself between Flug's legs, spreading them as wide as possible.

 

“ _Relax_...” he ordered softly.

 

Flug's heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. He knew what the other was going to do. Part of him was fearing the amount of pain that would come from a wild tentacle thrashing about in such a delicate place, and the other part of him was just willing to do what his partner wanted. He nodded, trying to slow his breath and untense his muscles. This seemed to only make him breathe harder and make his body tense all the more.

 

Black Hat shifted his hips forward, grasping his slippery member with expertise. It wrapped around his hand, and he held it so just the tip of it was free. He then pressed the writhing head against Flug's entrance, and it attempted to barge in, but he held it firmly, so just the tip slid in. The doctor grabbed the silken sheets beneath him tightly, giving a soft moan. With how slick the tentacle was, it hadn't hurt very much at all. Slowly, the evildoer allowed the eager appendage to inch its way in deeper, and while it did this, it wasn't the only thing squirming. It was exploring the brunette, brushing every so often against a spot that caused stars to form in Flug's eyes, and his breath to hitch.

 

Waves of pleasure crashed throughout the younger male's body as Black Hat finished feeding his member to his employee. Said villain was drooling slightly, the tight walls clutching his hungry, slithering cock raising deep sounds of pleasure to his lips. It didn't take long for his member to start thrusting on its own, his hips working along with it. He grabbed the doctor's legs, who was in considerable ecstasy as the tentacle inside him continuously brushed against his prostate. They were both panting and making pleased noises, but it was Flug who was surprisingly the loudest.

 

“ _Ahnnn_ ~... _Black Hat_ ~....” he moaned out, clutching the sheets like his life depended on it.

 

His hips bucked in time with Black Hat's motions, the latter bringing a hand to stroke Flug's member along with his thrusting, hand still slick from handling his own monstrous dick. The doctor could feel his body edging towards climax already, having been overstimulated.

 

“I'm so close~...” he panted out, head tilting back slightly and eyes closing.

 

He wasn't the only one getting closer to cumming, though. Urged by necessity, Black Hat started thrusting faster, fucking the hell out of the brunette. Flug was reduced to a pile of moaning, hot flesh. He was using all the energy he had to keep up with his partner, driven by the need to cum.

 

“ _I-I'm cumming!!_ ~” Flug announced, back arching, and hips working furiously.

 

With a few more deep thrusts, Flug's walls began contracting around the tentacle inside of him, and ropes of white shot out of his cock, distributing themselves over Black Hat's fingers and the doctor's stomach. He moaned gutturally, entire body quaking with the pleasure of release. That was all it took for Black Hat to shoot his load deep inside of the doctor, his member spasming with each rich spurt. He groaned as Flug's walls milked his cock for all it was worth, leaving it still for once. They were both gasping and trying to collect themselves, but Black Hat leaned in for a gentle kiss on the lips anyways. His dick retreated to its sheath slowly, leaving the doctor feeling empty.

 

The villain laid next to his employee, still breathing hard, and pulled him into an embrace.

 

“Wow... That was one hell of a first time...” the doctor breathlessly panted out, arms wrapping around his boss' waist. Black Hat grinned, looking over at his lover.

 

“Yeah? I enjoyed it too~...” he mumbled, eyes closing slowly.

 

They were both spent, and covered in a sticky mess, but that didn't matter. A shower could come in the morning. It was time for rest, now. They both deserved it, after all they did.

 

Flug's thoughts as his world grew dark were all jumbled together, but the one thing at the forefront of his mind was what this all would mean for the two of them.

 

Within moments, they both were snoring, and still cuddling nude on Black Hat's bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut, and have given smut. xD Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed! ^^ 
> 
> I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the massive support that I got from chapter one! ;v; I didn't think anyone would actually be interested in my story, but a fair few of you were, and I cannot thank you enough for all of the comments, and the Kudos, and just the views in general. uvu 
> 
> I hope that my writing will not be a disappointment down the line! <3
> 
> Oh, and, also, the next chapter will be out sometime in the latter part of next week, so keep an eye out! OvO 
> 
> Take care~ ^^
> 
> EDIT: Life got crazy this week, so I'll have the next chapter out ASAP. Its halfway written, so it shouldn't take too long! Thank you for your patience! ^^


End file.
